


Smoking

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sad, Smoking, age gap, lonely, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you smoke?” asked Levi while sniffing Eren’s long shirt which he was wearing</p><p>“N-no .. my classmates do so maybe that’s why it stinks…” he got nervous and tried to look away.He thought that he washed the shirt but it looked like he didn’t.So only thing he could do now was to lie “It really stinks that much?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking

“Do you smoke?” asked Levi while sniffing Eren’s long shirt which he was wearing

“N-no .. my classmates do so maybe that’s why it stinks…” he got nervous and tried to look away.He thought that he washed the shirt but it looked like he didn’t.So only thing he could do now was to lie “It really stinks that much?”

Short man looked at him quietly and sighed. He already new that Eren was lying to him,and that hurt his heart a little.it hurt because his beloved one was keeping secrets from him.But he didn’t wanted to make Eren talk if he didn’t wanted

He just sat on the couch and looked at the TV

“you won’t answer me? ” Eren asked when Levi didn’t bother to answer his question and just started to watch TV

“yes it does” he answered with rough voice and scratched his neck

“then give it to me I will wash it”

Boy stood next to Levi and waited for him to take off his shirt that was too big for his lover.But now looking at it closely it looked good on Levi.Good or maybe sexy.Blue shirt was pulled down and it was showing his white chest but hiding Levis hands that was shorter that sleeves.

Levi looked at tall boy whose face was getting red and pulled his shirt up. “Help me” he said and tried to take it off,when Eren was just standing there and looking at his lover.

“thanks” he said with angry face and threw shirt to Eren’s hands.

“Don’t sulk” said Eren and tried to get closer

Levi was captured by his lover who was leaning on arms of sofa.He was getting closer and closer to his lover and now he could hear and feel his hot breath.It was nice and warm air which was caressing his cheeks.Eren’s eyes started to look at his lips and when he got closer to kiss him Levi suddenly pushed him with his leg and made him fall.

“Levi what the fuck?” Boy shouted and tried to stand up

“go away you stink” Levi sulked again and made TV more louder

____

Eren was sitting on the sill and looking out of the window.Only thing he wanted to was to smoke.He wanted to smoke so hard that his hands were itching to grab that packet of cigarettes that were lying on the table.He was looking at it all the time and looking away when he remembered Levi.Shit,why?when did I start to smoke so much..when?’ he thought and opened the window.

“just fuck it” he said and grabbed the cigarettes.Levi wasn’t coming home anyway so it was great time to smoke.

And now when he got what he needed, he remembered why and when he started to smoke.It was a month ago at the time when he felt so lonely that he called Levi at work and got scolded for that.He was lonely because his lover wasn’t always around.They lived together but they barely could see each other.Levi was leaving early and coming back at late night.There was times when he didn’t return home.That was killing him,he felt lonely and wanted to run away. But where?

“What the hell are you doing?” asked Levi while shutting the door and throwing the bag on the floor.

Eren jolted at the sound and threw away the cigarette that still was burning.

“why are you home?” he said and hide pack of cigarettes in his pocket without thinking

“you lied to me!” he didn’t bother to answer Eren’s question

He was just looking forward to come home and now he was angry.so angry that he wanted to take all that cigarettes from his pocket and burn them all!

“Levi…I’m sorry” Tall boy said and sat down on the couch

“so when did you started to smoke?” asked Levi after 5 minutes of silence

“a month ago” He answered and hide his face in his palms

“why?someone made you?” he asked still in rough voice and glared at him even more

He was hoping that maybe Eren was forced to smoke and now he was just addicted to it.

“No…I felt lonely and at that time I found cigarettes that Jean has left and …I tried it”

He was feeling so guilty that he wanted to die right now.He didn’t know what to say,how to explain..He was scared that Levi would leave him.He was scared of being alone.

“Lonely? What ? You can’t even call that a reason!”

“I…You are never around.. I’m scared of being alone.I am.. Levi why the hell aren’t you around? ” he said while pressing his teary eyes with fingers while sobbing quietly

“I … I don’t know what to do.We are going out already a year.Am I boring for you? Do I bother you? Levi tell me I don’t know what to do!” he started to panic, his hands began to shake

He was scared that his lover wouldn’t hug him the way he always did.He wouldn’t pat his head and kiss his forehead anymore. He would be just gone.

But no…He underestimated Levi.

It took seconds for Levi to grab that shaking body and pull closer to his chest.That time he understood how many weeks and hours have passed since he hugged his little lover like this.

His heart was pounding happily knowing that Eren loved him more and more.Now he was sure that he would never let go of this sobbing cutie that was clinging to him with love.

“Sorry” he said and kissed his forehead,Eren got what he wanted. Kiss,Hug and love. “ ha, I like it” Levi smiled and snuggled to his lover

“what? that I cry?” Eren asked with little annoyance

“I like hugging you like this….and yeah maybe your crying face too” he laughed and wiped Eren’s nose with his shirt sleeve

“you are so mean ” He said and buried his face in Levi’s shirt

“listen.. stop smoking, Okay?”

“Okay…” he said in low voice but then looked into Levi’s eyes and spoke “ will you help me with it? I’m kinda addicted to it”

Levi looked down at him and rubbed his nose to him.

“sure,Its my fault isn’t it?”

Eren didn’t answer.He wanted to hear why Levi was always at work and didn’t call him often.

“don’t give me that look” Levi sighed “ I was acting stupid okay?.. I thought that you would be better without me and I was holding you back… I’m older that you and… thought about how happy you would be with cute girl at your age, wouldn’t leave me… so I kept being cold” now he knew that all his reasons were too stupid to understand, he was just running away from Eren. because he was scared that his lover would dump him when time would pass.He was wrong.Now he understood that Little boy loved him more than anyone and even if he would want to leave,Levi wouldn’t let go of him.

“now you know that I love you and I don’t need girl right?” Eren asked and get his face closer to his

“Yes” Levi answered and looked on his lips with slight smile

“Anyway I’m not interested in girls.They are scary” he said with disgusted face

“hmm” Levi smiled again and get more close to kiss him but Eren pushed him away with a smile “ YOU stink ”

That was a payback.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me 5 days XD i was writing one word and taking 1 hour rest :3 yeah i'm a lazy ass.  
> thanks for reading btw ^^


End file.
